


Time-Lost

by 3enjoycultivation3



Series: Time-Lost【授翻】 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dreamscapes, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Illustrations, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, IronStrange, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, The Cloak Ships It, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3enjoycultivation3/pseuds/3enjoycultivation3
Summary: 时常发生的噩梦总是困扰着Tony，让他夜不能寐，梦中那些和他最亲近的人在一个无休止的循环中不断死去，于是就在他快要爆发的时候，他决定去向Stephen求助来摆脱这些噩梦...可能Stephen和Tony的关系比他最初想象的还要更亲密一些，而且原本属于医患关系的界限开始变得模糊起来。他们都没有预料到，他们所做的那些梦不仅仅是简单的梦境，可能还是逝去多年的记忆碎片。





	1. 深红

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time-Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388598) by [Bravehardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt), [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction). 
  * A translation of [Time-Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388598) by [Bravehardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt), [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction). 



> 原文作者（写于开头）：已经完成了八篇了（实际上差不多已经完结），我们终于决定开始发布这篇文章。我们为这篇文章写了很久的大纲，而我们都非常激动，因为我们终于可以更新了。非常感谢你们阅读这篇文章，希望你们能喜欢。
> 
> （5.29日留）我们终于写完了这篇文章。剩下的就是修改和一些配图需要跟进。如果你们担心这篇文章不会完结？我们可以向你保证这是不可能的！
> 
> 整篇文章由两位太太共同合作完成：  
> (Amy)twitter.com/marvelwizardmom  
> (Astral) twitter.com/Kraionis

在任何其他情况下，托尼的英勇都能让他找到个解决方案，这意味着他不需要打电话/寻求支援便可以执行。然而在这种情况下，失眠，倦怠，梦魇和枯竭的精力就会把他引向绝望。Tony总能发现一切，但唯独找不到解释这样一个重要的问题的原因。

说这位工程师没有在那场半数宇宙生命化为灰烬的灾难中受到伤害？这句话绝对太过于轻描淡写了

尽管那些在支离破碎的宇宙中迷失的细小碎片正在缓慢地重新化为完整。但这并不一定会让那些一开始就造成的感情上的，无法量化的损失逐渐减小。

托尼深受伤害。他几近被摧毁，而几次的新生让他体内只剩下有限、近乎枯竭的理智，就连这些仅剩的都在不断被现实测试、削弱——因为某种比他自己更加强大的力量，甚至强过于灭霸之力的威胁在白日里便如同挥之不去的幽灵一般萦绕他脑海，在短的可怜的睡眠时间内以噩梦的形式折磨着他。

他见过很多次心理医生，和朋友家人们待在一起，但事实证明，就算他做了一切能做的，这对他过于兴奋的大脑仍然毫无用处。

他的一些烦恼是为了避免无疾而终并且赎回死于战乱的挚友。他看着那半个无论是否已知的宇宙随着“啪”的一个小小的响指化为灰烬，简直是让人心惊肉跳。

失去了那样年轻的彼得，面对着失去自己的挚爱佩珀的威胁，最终甚至失去了当时的战友，奎尔，罗迪...还有斯特兰奇。

而比起那位好医生自己，又有谁更清楚托尼将要经历的痛苦呢？这也就是为什么托尼会做一些他自己都想不到的事情。

在让自己清醒到一定程度之后，他打开了自己的通讯录，然后拨通了Stephen Strange的电话，希望对方能让他自己走上恢复的路途。

他需要咨询，不管是专业的还是非专业的。他的自尊心糟糕透了。

就在Stephen接通电话之前的那几阵铃声，几乎让他的胃从腹腔里跳出来。

第一声，他想象电话响起；第二声，Stephen四处翻找着手机；第三声--仍然再找手机，接着在第四声响起时他接通了电话。

当他接起电话的时候，Tony松了口气，但他仍然焦虑。

“下午好，Stark。”电话那头的的声音和医生每一次的声音一样冷静而随意。听起来Stephen的精神很好，但作为商人，Tony很难不去注意到他声音里带着关切的轻快，毫无疑问是对于一些危机或者魔法现象充满了期待。“我有幸能帮你做些什么吗？”

“嗨...呃，医生？我知道这可能会被误解，但是我想知道我是否可以...找你帮忙。”他停顿了一下，眨了眨眼睛。他的不安感在不断膨胀，或许他自己都没有发现他抓住电话的手在不断颤抖。

“我可以过来，或者你可以过来，让我们可以谈谈吗？”Tony仔细地斟酌着语句。

“很紧急吗？还是说一个小时之后也可以？我现在在处理一些紧急事件，但不算特别重要。如果你非常需要我的帮助，我也可以把它放在一边。”电话那头有一段简短的沉默，一阵轻响传来，之后才是Stephen重新说话的声音。

“或者你可以过来。如果只是一点咨询的话，没什么能阻止你我交谈。”

Tony皱起眉毛，想要知道那阵声响是什么东西，但要知道电话那头是个法师，任何东西都有可能。

“是，也不是，但如果可以的话就太好了，谢谢你医生。我大概十分钟之后到。”

“那么等会见，飞行安全。”Stephen的语气里有一丝玩笑的意味。但电话挂断了之后便没了这种感觉。

Tony挂掉电话，把手机收起来然后迅速离开了。  
 

 

以他那迄今为止无可匹敌的纳米战甲，不到七分钟的时间他就降落了。他没有在圣所的门廊前浪费任何时间，沉重的大门上响起几声敲门声示意着棕发男人的到来。

圣所的门慢慢打开了，就像是在为等候已久的客人服务。门后的法师停下脚步然后看向他。在Tony走进来的时候向他点头致意。

他的一只手拿着一本打开的书，看起来像是在学习。另一只手上拿着的东西却很难描述，但不管他拿的是什么，他都在有指向性地摇晃着。

“你很准时，Stark。你想要喝点什么吗？”Stephen主动打着招呼。

斗篷对他的名字做出反应，很快的出现在他面前看起来像像是在对他跳热情的舞蹈。带着兴奋的样子把他领进去。

Tony的战甲在他走进去的时候收回了反应堆里。如果他的精力更充沛一些，他会准备好一个不错的口头辩论。指出Stephen古怪的性格或者俏皮地说出一些和《哈利波特》相关的小笑话会是日程上的第一项。

但和他正常的，独家的，张扬的举止不同，他收回了他的战衣露出他本身久经考验，疲惫不堪，衣衫褴褛的样子。Tony看起来像是很多天都没有睡好。

“当然，当然...呃，咖啡怎么样？一杯黑咖啡吧。”他看起来需要休息，而不是什么能让他保持清醒的饮料“谢谢你为我腾出时间医生，我想我有些束手无策...”

“你看起来不太好。”法师指出了一个显而易见的事情，然后他合上书打了个响指，让书本飘到桌子上。

他走上前，对精力旺盛的斗篷嘘了一声。Stephen对Tony做了一个评估，然后唤来一杯咖啡放在起居室一边的小桌上。他在检查的时候皱了皱眉毛，然后转过身去指向咖啡旁边的椅子。

“请吧，让自己放松些，我能为你做什么？”

Tony的视线被那本放在桌上的精致的书本吸引住了。他摇了摇头，意识到他自己的思想几乎被放空，于是他按照法师说的摔进那张椅子里。

“最近我一直有些焦虑，被噩梦缠身...”他开始说道，伸手去拿那个杯子，然后用手握住它。当他开始说话的时候，紧张感被冲淡了不少，不知是因为处在法师面前，还是那杯咖啡，或者只是这场谈话。谁又知道呢？

“自从齐塔瑞人入侵纽约开始，我就开始这个样子了。就是几年前和Loki一起被灭霸派来的那支军队。”Tony抿了一口咖啡然后把杯子放回桌上，他收起双手叠在一起。

“灭霸已经死了，所以我以为他们会消失，但最近这些场景被混合起来变得更糟。我为此看过好几个不同的心理医生，但没有一个有用。在泰坦星上所见的那些，所有事情，仍然在我的脑海里不停播放，更糟糕的是，我甚至看到了一个更大的威胁。”他停顿了一会。

“你曾经是一个职业的医生，但最重要的是，你知道我看见了什么，你看见了一切甚至比我还多。我没有任何选择了Strange，我不知道该怎么做，但我想如果我一定要和某个人谈论这些的话，那个人一定是你。”Tony的视线重新回到Stephen身上，目光就像他现在的情绪一样紧张。“我到这里来不是为了抓着你的肩膀求你帮忙，至少不是免费的。我想要雇用你，如果这还在你的工作范围内的话。”

那个更高一点的男人坐到椅子上，在Tony解释的时候若有所思地看着他。Stephen轻声哼着，表情好奇担忧有些沉思。

“让一个熟悉的人来帮你解决这样的事情通常情况下都是不太好的做法。我很少作为人们的治疗师和他们讲话...”他看起来与其说是在和Tony说话，倒不如说是在大声地陈述自己的思考。但很显然，他的回答里并没有说道“不”。

“如果只是简单的失眠症的话，我作为一个法师知道好几个相当有效的睡眠咒语。梦魇处理起来会更麻烦一些，而且我也不太喜欢梦游。但考虑到你的情况，我...或许可以帮忙控制。”

当法师观察着这个男人时，他一动不动，只是手上还在不断摇晃着他拿着的那个小瓶子。

“或者你真的把我当成一个医生？”

Tony仍然目不转睛地盯着Stephen，他身上没有任何一个部分流露出他在编造谎言或是开玩笑的可能。他坐在椅子的边缘，充满希望地等待着Stephen的回答。

他点点头作为回应。

“是的，说实话...我并不喜欢我的脑袋里有别人，我也不喜欢那些晦涩难懂的废话，但从各方面考虑，我都想试一试。”

Stephen点了点头表示承认，他轻轻叹了口气，然后向后倚在椅子里。“作为一个医生我必须要警告你，找一个你熟悉的人，经历过这一切的人当做治疗师是个非常不明智的决定。但我想你一定知道这个还是义无反顾的过来了。”

法师重新站起来，沉思着看他，他不再摇晃手上的瓶子，试图做出什么和化学方程式差不多的魔法等式。他取下木塞，不管瓶子里是什么，就把药剂倒进另一个玻璃瓶里，然后重新坐回Tony面前。

“作为一个医生，还有法师。要知道缓解一种症状并不代表就能治愈一个潜在的问题。不管是让你睡个好觉还是驱散梦魇，魔法都不是长久之计。但它至少能让你找到这些潜在问题的更好的解决方案。”

Tony的眼睛只是盯着Stephen在他面前转来转去，还有他做出的那瓶不知道是什么的物质。

他无法理解，为什么他在向别人寻求帮助时，没有和往常一样感到尴尬和羞愧。而且对方还是一个他理论上的，先入为主的对手。

“我很清楚那个，Strange。我去见过好几个睡眠专家，而你知道的，我一般不会关心和需要那么多睡眠；还有一些心理医生，相信我，我也不会对别人说那么多...”他收回视线，重新抓住那个杯子。

“我知道所有的风险，但如果你允许的话，为了我的健康和理智，我愿意打破常规，寻求特殊的方法。我可以慷慨地给你丰厚的报酬，就算只是为了这次咨询...”Tony的声音听起来甚至有些绝望。

“...我在请求你，医生。”

“没什么请求的必要，但如果你坚持的话。”他说着耸了耸肩，嘴角扬起一丝微笑。“如果你需要我的帮助，我是不会把你赶走的Stark，尤其是在这样的事情下。你的大脑保持健康会让世界都变得更好。而我是个大脑健康方面的专家，虽然可能不在同一个领域。”

Stephen倒回椅子上，让他在这个过程中显得更严肃，他微笑着：“你想什么时候开始？”

Stephen最后对这件事情的看法让Tony身上的焦虑感减轻了不少。

通常情况下工程师会开玩笑地街上这个娱乐性质的暗示，但通常他不会让自己去请求别人，这不是他的风格。最近他的行为越发不像他自己了，但这能让他走上恢复的道路。

尽管如此，他还是对Stephen的合作感到惊讶，他微微笑了笑作为回应。法师的话让他感到有些羞愧，但那些话安慰了他，甚至在这一刻他敢说自己感觉很放松。

“如果是这样的话那就尽快吧。你明天有时间吗？”

“如果你愿意的话，我现在就有时间。”Stephen说着指向楼上。“绝对有足够的时间来让你入睡，看看能不能知道一些你的噩梦。不过如果你更愿意按照明确的夜间作息时间来睡觉，我也可以接受。如果你今天很忙，我明天也会有空。如果你愿意的话我还可以为你抽出一些时间。”

Tony感到有些惊讶。他以为最快也会是明天而不是现在，而且没有任何抱怨。如果他的休息能够不再充斥着噩梦，睡觉这个单词听起来会很美好。如果Stephen可以真诚地为他做这个，他也绝对不会有任何保留。

Tony用生命相信这个医生，而且也没有任何理由去怀疑他，尤其是现在他还接受自己的薪水。

医生站起身来往前走两步，靠近细细观察了一下Tony，他蹲下来若有所思地检查着Tony的脸。“你能记起来上一次有一整晚的睡眠是多久吗？”

当他正在整理他那像僵尸一样毫无逻辑的思想时，他甚至没有注意到医生正蹲在他面前观察着。这让他瑟缩了一下，眨了眨眼睛表示惊讶。

“现在吧，现在就挺不错的。”他含糊着说道，让自己倒进椅子里。“实际上我现在无法入睡，我已经记不得上一次好好休息一整晚是什么时候了。”

“你看起来就像一具行尸走肉。”法师发出评价，他的眉毛皱在一起，然后站起来向Tony伸出手。

“如果我事先知道你来找我是为了睡眠缺失的症状，我是不会建议你喝咖啡的。但幸运的是，魔法并不需要注意咖啡因的多少。让我们去给你找一个空置舒适的卧室吧，怎么样？很幸运我们有足够的时间来让你睡着...你有特别反感的香味吗？或者是对花香之类味道过敏？”

Tony放下杯子，然后想也没想就把手放进Stephen的手里。那只手在圣殿清冷的空气里算得上温暖，他弯起手指和对方的交叠在一起，感觉着从掌心传来的轻微颤动。

哈，他现在握着Stephen的手，感觉还不错。

“我喝了太多的咖啡，或许那东西已经对我不起作用了。我不反感任何香味，也没有过敏。”他放松地轻声说着。“睡觉听起来很棒。”

而他现在走在Stephen身边，握着他的手往卧室走去。

如果Tony能够更清醒一些，在他醒着的时候一定会有很多关于这件事的评论和疑问。但他现在只能顺从地点点头，让法师带着他昏昏沉沉的身体去客房。

“好了。”如果不是Stephen的声调变低了，那就是Tony昏昏欲睡的状态使他的声音听起来更加模糊不清。但那扇门打开时传来的嘎吱声却很明显。很快Stephen放开他的手去到房间另一头的那个巨大的中国医药师才会用的柜子，取出几样东西。

除了柜子，房间中央还放着一张巨大的四柱床，两边分别放着一个床头柜。一个巨大的衣柜被放置在床的尾端。房间里的颜色显得温暖舒适，但并没有几盏灯，有些发凉。或许是因为墙上厚重的窗帘遮挡住了窗外的阳光，只留下房间里那盏看起来十分古老的吊灯照明整个房间。

“如果你需要睡衣的话，衣橱里有一间干净的。”医生提醒道，他的音调很明显地表示着这些话只是建议而非强制性的命令。他把那些拿出来的药剂混合在一起分装起来，然后把其中一份洒在枕头上。“我需要去拿一些不在房间里的东西，这样的话你会有足够的私人空间换衣服。”

Stephen走出房间去拿他需要的东西时，Tony向他点点头，然后迅速地换上了那套衣服。

正常情况下，他会更倾向于裸睡或者只穿内裤，但在这里不行，原因很显然他也不需要解释。

除此之外，圣所闻起来很不错。这里闻起来像是Stephen，还有他借来的那件松垮但意外舒服的睡衣。在某种程度上，令人费解的是这个味道能让他放松下来。

工程师在床的一侧坐下来，然后专心致志地看着他的四周。这里看起来很平静，不想是那种调色盘里会有的充满激情和活力的颜色。

他感觉到了泥土的气息，温暖的光线从皱起的窗帘和其他华丽的挂毯之间穿过。他眨了眨酸涩疲惫的眼睛，等待另一个人回来。

当Stephen回来的时候，他的手上拿着一个漂亮的香炉。他把香炉挂在床的一角，让稳定而飘渺的烟雾从中冒出来。很明显圣所里没有烟雾报警器，否则他们一定会被逼疯的。

香炉里渗出的气味充满了活力却又令人感到舒适，和法师在那个枕头上洒下的金缕梅的味道相得益彰。他能从熏香里很轻易地辩认出薰衣草的味道，里面似乎还有佛手柑和檀香的味道。剩下的味道虽说很难以辨认，但至少都是花香。

对方似乎很开心Tony听从他的建议换了一身衣服，他伸出手满意地微笑，“请给我你的手腕。”

Tony顺从地递上手腕。他原本应该有无数的评论，但现在有很多都失去了机会说出来。

事情总是这么超现实。

如果他真的放松下来看看他现在的处境，他就会发现自己在这里穿着睡袍，看着头顶沉重的青铜金属香炉像是钟摆一样不断摆动，上半部分的小空中不断散发着缕缕轻烟。

它的味道诱人而令人愉悦。Strange就站在他面前微笑。

对他来说这完全是一个不熟悉的概念，这样的场景更像是他曾经做过的一场梦。或者更准确地说应该是从未做过的梦。

法师轻轻抓过他的手，在他的手腕内侧抹了什么东西之后放开了他。接着法师把一对蓝色的蜡烛点燃在床头的两边。

“让你自己尽量放松下来，就像你平时睡觉那样，然后我们就会开始了，可以吗？”医生小心地看了他一会，然后坐在了窗边的地板上。他两腿合拢成莲花形，双手靠着膝盖，闭上眼睛，就像在沉思。

或许他就是要这样做。

Tony倒下去让头放在枕头上，他并没有去注意手腕上的东西。他一向喜欢侧躺着睡，所以他在脑内产生了一个关于到底是面对Stephen睡还是背对Stephen睡的短暂辩论。

事情已经足够离奇了，所以他还是决定面朝着Stephen躺下。

“嗯，很好...”

他的眼睛慵懒地扫视着法师的容貌，表情和动作。他缓慢地眨着眼睛，在昏暗的灯光下，Stephen消瘦的下巴轮廓清晰可见。他那银灰色的鬓发与在他耳后卷曲的琥珀色光点交融，让他看起来像是一幅完全平和的画。

很快他就陷入了半睡半醒的状态。

他头顶上的灯熄灭了，房间里唯一的光就是太阳光穿过窗帘散发的模糊光线。两只摇曳的烛火看起来像是在催眠一样不断稳定地改变着颜色。Stephen的衣服和头发似乎在沙沙作响，像是有一阵微风穿过房间。在Tony睡着前的最后一秒，他看见Stephen的手短暂而精巧地动作着。接着疲倦就像毯子一样将他盖住。  
 

   
   
Tony醒来的时候躺在一堆废墟瓦砾之上。

像是燃烧的琥珀一样的天空悬挂在头顶，灰烬从酸性的黑云上飘落下来。他撑着虚弱疲惫的身体从地上站起来。在那个看起来像是蜿蜒的主干道上，尸体胡乱地散落在地。

在那之上，只剩下空壳还在的城市里穿插着散乱的流血的军队和入侵的外星人军团。周围全是沾染着鲜血散落在地的尸体，战友，同事，朋友，家人，所有的都有着熟悉的面孔。

这里到处都是灭霸的手笔，但这不是他。这些入侵的物种明显和齐塔瑞人完全不一样。他惊恐地看着大范围的混乱还在不断张开。

他穿着他的纳米战衣，但不是全套。它被摔得粉碎，撕成碎片，而且他能够感觉到最近的这场战斗带给他的伤害。他看着地上的尸体，复仇者们，很熟悉但是看得并不清楚。就像是那种，在梦境中总能清楚地认出另一个人的独特特征，就算他们的脸都很模糊。

Tony跪倒在地，痛苦地看着面前的一切。直到现在他才从麻木的状态中脱离出来，像是他终于意识到有什么可怕的事情发生了，而这样的感觉像是湍急的水流一样向他冲来。

他被情感的潮汐扫荡而过，就像是溺水一样令人窒息。他的手放在喉咙上不断喘息。他的身体做出了以前从未有过的激烈的，感情和身体上的反应。

这完全将他淹没。

“深呼吸，Tony。”一个平静而带着命令意味的声音说着，那样温暖的存在就算是没有和他直接接触到，也依然感觉足够亲近。“这都不是真的。所有的一切都不是真的。深呼吸，然后集中注意力。”

这个安慰并没有阻止燃烧和警报的声音，和他周围那些余波的概念。但那个安慰的确散发和安全和温暖的感觉。温暖散去时脚步声响起，掩盖住一个人影蹲下去检查其中一具倒在纽约街头开裂的路面上的尸体时发出的轻微叹息的声音。这是哪一条街？谁又知道。他们周围建筑的状态让他们很难辩认出他们的位置。这里真的是纽约吗？

“这里简直是一团糟不是吗？在你准备好之后，我需要你帮助我描述你所看到的事物。”

这种感觉熟悉，舒适，更重要的是充满了活力。

Tony无法准确分辨出这个声音到底属于谁。他的梦境里这个站在他身边的模糊人影又是谁。他只知道这个声音说出的每一个单词都能让他喉咙里的紧抓感和窒息感减轻，他很快就能重新呼吸。

他不敢抬头看那个人的脸；他知道那个声音属于谁，但那个名字就停在他了他的舌尖。虽然他不能很好地认出理解那个人的所处地，但随着灾难的离去，红色的天空开始逐渐褪色成蓝色。

直到蓝色的天空和森林深处的景象开始占据他的潜意识，那个将死的世界的图像和压力变开始消失不见。

这里让他感觉非常熟悉，就像他身边站着的人一样熟悉，但仍然无法辨认。

“现在你到了...保持呼吸。”那个声音在一边继续安抚着他。

“你在哪儿Tony？这是什么地方？”一个男人轻声哄诱着。他似乎很好奇，饶有兴致地看着周围不断变化的景色，然后他伸出手去扶摔倒在地的人。

Tony抓住那只伸过来的手，然后紧紧握住它。那个身影也同样非常熟悉，但他就是无法分辨出那个人，他是谁？

他们似乎很熟悉，就像是一个他认识了很长时间的人。他知道自己可以相信对方，然后用手握住另一个人的手掌，温柔地捏了捏。

“纽约州北边？不...我们就在纽约，我不知道我们现在在什么地方，但它让我感觉很熟悉...”他的声音慢慢变小，观察着周围那种几乎可以说是古老的场景展现在他们面前。

这仍是一片森林，但有些东西却感觉和之前完全不同了，就像是大机械师和这里的景象有着根深蒂固的联系。

“你经常会想到这个地方吗？或者梦见过？”那个人问道，他把Tony拉到他旁边，好奇地看着他们的四周。“这个地方让你感觉怎么样？”

工程师眯起眼睛摇了摇头。

“不...这里感觉非常熟悉，但我从来没有来到过这个地方。”另一个人的声音很熟悉，让他没有再问对方是谁。好像这就不是他意识里的一个问题一样。他没有放开那个人的手，就好像他本该握着这只手。

“这是一个好的熟悉感？还是坏的熟悉感？它让你感觉到快乐还是悲伤？你会怎么描述这个地方？”这些问题的节奏很均匀，声音也一直维持着冷静和稳定，但他的脸仍然转向一边继续观察着他们周围的情况。

“当然是好的熟悉感...一个安全的天堂，圣殿之类的...它带给我快乐。没有任何东西...能够让我比在这里更快乐。从某种意义上说是一种怀旧感...”这个梦境用一个温暖的舒适的怀抱将Tony裹起来，他的声音不断地低下来。

这里有许多他熟悉的东西，但也有很多他无法辨别的东西。他曾来过这里...还是没有？

“你在这里感觉到安全感吗？”那个人重复着，声音温柔低沉。“你能多带我看看这里吗？还是说只有这一个地方让你感觉安全。”

“是的....我是被保护着的。”他领着那个熟悉的身影穿过茂密的森林，声音逐渐减小。森林里有一些地方是很危险的，而他知道他必须要过去。

有一个地方特别让他百感交集，那是一条有着湍急的水流的小溪。这个地方让他觉得平静，但又有些焦虑。

那个人跟在他身后，几乎不会发出任何声音。当他走上前来歪着头思考时，他恰好站在了Tony的旁边。“这是个障碍。”这不是个问题，更多的是一个陈述性的事实。“我们并不是必须要穿过这个，待在你觉得安全和舒适的地方。”

“我需要走过去...我必须...”他盯着那条溪流有些出神，声音低沉下去。他把那个陌生的身影拉过来，然后自己走到河边。当他的脚触碰到水面的那一瞬间，空气开始变得寒冷。很快他就发现自己已经完全置身于冬天的环境里，而那条溪流被完全地冻住了。

“这里足够安全。”

就在他领着那个人穿过刚下过的雪，踩在冰面上时，他的同伴没有任何犹豫地跟着他的脚步，一只温暖的手始终都包裹着Tony的。

“我们要去哪？你要去哪？”

“某个地方，任何地方。”Tony继续领着他们穿过冰面，在冰下有一些尖锐的土质裂缝，几乎就要开裂。但两人还是设法安全地通过了冰层，穿过浓密的冰冻的丛林。

“这些地方都是安全的吗？这里有什么动物吗？”

“我能回忆起鸟...红雀...和鹿...”他们在说话时穿过了冰冻的湖泊，Tony停下来观察着周围，似乎是在寻找天空中他熟悉的任何东西，任何声音和视觉上的暗示。

尽管是在这样一个季节里，远处仍然传来了鸣禽的轻柔鸣叫。尽管无法看见任何鸟，但能够听出那是一段欢快的充满激情的旋律。另一个人走在他旁边，踩在雪上没有任何的声音。他顺着Tony的视线看向天空。

“你现在在寻找它们吗？还是你现在在等什么东西？”

“它们已经到了。”他提醒着，在一大片烟雾状的红色出现在天空中时，他闭上了眼睛。那看起来像是一只鸟，明亮的红色和延展开的翅膀，但就在它飞向他们的时候，又和世界上任何一样东西都不太像。

只是红色的...扑扇着的翅膀？

他的伴侣发出一声惊叫，那只抓住Tony的手缩紧了些，但两次呼吸之后，又重新放松下来。再次说话的时候，他的声音听起来有些轻微的颤抖。

“你可以...告诉我你看到了什么吗？”

Tony也反过来捏捏他同伴的手。

一个深红色的东西以惊人的速度向他们袭来，当它靠近时扇动起翅膀，像是一块模糊的斑点。它在一片红色羽毛的风暴中向他们两个人冲过来，然后停在他们面前。在他们两个被一大片枫山红包裹起来之前，Tony只能看见一片大范围的红色。

紧接着就是一段寂静，像是有人在拥抱他，安慰他。

这样的感觉就像他陷在爱人的臂弯里，那个人用深入骨髓的爱关心着他。最后大工程师的心逐渐得到了休息，他失去了一切清晰的概念，然后陷入平静的深眠。

“睡吧，休息一会。我会在这里直到你醒来。”那些话温暖而轻柔，从四面八方传进他的耳朵里。


	2. 梦境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯蒂芬回顾了托尼的第一次梦境治疗内容，而托尼解决了一些他的内心一直挣扎的沉重问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orz 抱歉 最近译者大学开学 还有了时差 融入生活花的时间有点多 抱歉！

当托尼在房间里清醒过来的时候，天空已经接近全黑。一阵清新的微风拂过房间，那种烟雾般的鲜花香气已经所剩无几。更多的味道是来自于床边那杯新鲜咖啡的香气，房间角落的台灯下，斯蒂芬翻看着一本书（把那说成是一本书都是谦虚，他拿着的东西太过混乱，就像是一堆莎草纸？），他的手边是一杯装在精致杯子里的茶。

他床头的两只蜡烛基本上已经烧完了。掩着窗户的帘子被拉开了些，留出一个缝隙让微风灌进房间。他动了动，发现盖在他身上的不只是最初那个毯子，还有一只极其可爱的斗篷。

他的手指自然地抓住厚重的布料，微风拂过撩起他的短发。他缓慢地清醒过来，他敢说，自己比起这个月以来的任何一天都要更加清醒。

托尼感到舒适，温暖。拂过脸颊的偏凉的微风和他温暖柔软的被单形成对比，这令人觉得享受。

这里的环境实在是有些陌生，但舒适而令人安心，自从梦魇开始折磨他，剥夺他的睡眠之后，托尼就在也没有享受过这样奢侈的感受了。

工程师缓慢地起身，毯子从他身上滑落下来。他在最初还有些无绪，但他很快就重新回忆起他究竟在哪里，以及他为什么在这里。

他的手指轻轻抓住斗篷，以为那是更柔软的被子。他四处看着把毯子和斗篷放在一边，他看见斯蒂芬精神奕奕地看着他。

出人意料的，他觉得自己精神焕发，而且他发现自己还羞于承认这样的事实。

“医生？”

被叫到的男人合上书放在一边，然后抬起头来询问地看着他。

“Stark，晚上好。我很抱歉...”法师指了指斗篷，后者正在不断调整着姿势，缠绕上工程师的手臂让他攥住。“它坚持要留在那里，我不想为了教训它而打扰到你的休息。”

斯蒂芬叹了口气，他扬起一个浅笑。“你感觉怎么样？”

托尼用手指轻轻摩挲着斗篷深红色的表面，手指感受着绣在斗篷上不同布料的不同质感。

“实际上很不错。”托尼停下他的动作，抑制住因为斗篷对他的过分喜爱而发出的轻笑。“我不知道医生你做了什么，但我必须要说...这值得我之前的请求。”托尼试图展示他现在究竟有多精神。

他伸出手伸了个懒腰。恋恋不舍地把脚伸出毯子，然后从床的一边翻身坐起，看向斯蒂芬。

“如果你需要的话，床头柜上有一杯咖啡。”斯蒂芬心不在焉地做了个手势，然后轻轻耸了耸肩。他向斗篷招了招手，想要让那件斗篷回到他手边。

斗篷或许没有注意到他，或者说是完全无视了他。

“一个睡眠咒语。我是说我本想趁这个机会深入研究你的噩梦，然后试图分辨出它们的不同来源，以此来作为开始治疗的一种方法。但...发生了一件很奇怪的事情。我没办法把你拉出到一个清晰的梦境里，你...呃...我该怎么说呢...？”法师若有所思地抿了一口茶，然后放在一边。“你反而创造了一个全新的梦境，你还记得一些吗？”

托尼把他的一只手放进斗篷里裹起来，然后用另一只手揉着前额，他想要试图记起梦境里发生的任何事情。

“我并不记得了，我只是觉得休息得很好...还有或许，我能记得的只有红色？”他低下头看向斗篷，这或许就是显而易见的答案。

“我并不知道你说的这些是不是正常情况，这对于我来说都是一些新的消息。因为我不知道你做了什么，也不知道你是怎么做到的。”他缓慢地跟随直觉找到了那个芬芳的咖啡因香气的来源，然后用空出来的那只手把杯子放在膝盖上。他的眼睛看向那本之前出现过的书，然后他的视线又被吸引了。

“不过这是个好的改变。”他抓起杯子放在嘴边，喝了一口深色的液体，再放下杯子朝斯蒂芬笑了笑。

“在自然的做梦状态下，你所做的事情并不罕见。”斯蒂芬轻轻耸肩说着，“别太担心。但鉴于你的睡眠有魔法的引导，这的确表明了你的梦境里有一个...不那么正常的入侵者。从我能看到的东西里反应出来，你的噩梦本质就来源于此。而在我进入你的梦境时，你很快就从噩梦的场景里退出来。你通过自己的思想来寻求安全感，而不是通过向我驱逐出梦境这样的行为。你让我在梦境里同行。”

法师倒在椅背上轻笑：“你让我同行这样的事实让我...不得不说我对此感到受宠若惊，没想到你居然在潜意识里那么信任我。”

托尼因为斯蒂芬的笑声有些害羞，他的手下意识地扯了扯斗篷然后攥在胸口。

尽管他对这样的情绪有些不熟悉，但他仍然觉得这样的场景令人喜爱。

“嘿！我的意思是，这对一个愿意牺牲自己来拯救宇宙的人很正常——你在期待什么？绝对不是你想的那样！”他打趣地说着，“通常在这样的事情发生的时候，你都被驱逐出梦境吗？”

“通常情况下，如果梦境出现这么戏剧性的变化的时候，是的。除非这个梦境的变化是由入侵者所控制的，否则那些入侵者都会在这种情况下被驱逐出梦境，或者导致做梦的人陷入新的一个噩梦。但你大部分时间都看起来非常平静，而且那个场景也不是我选择的，所以我能得出的唯一一个合理结论就是你愿意欢迎我进入你的安全空间，这对你之后的治疗是个好兆头。”

斯蒂芬停下来呷了一口茶，然后对他微微笑了笑。“我们现在可以研究然后处理那些更深层次的信息了，或者如果你愿意的话，我们也可以下一次再继续。我相信在你睡了这么久之后想要吃些东西，但你之前看起来很需要睡一觉...所以我就让你休息了。”

托尼花了些时间来记住这些信息，然后他缓慢地点了点头表示应答。

“现在想起来，我所知道的是那里感觉很自然，熟悉，而且很安全...你当时在那里吗？我没有注意到，或者说你就像是那其中的一部分一样。”托尼突然感觉到一种喜悦的情绪窜上心头，他无意识地把斗篷像是毯子那样贴近胸口。

“为什么不现在呢，趁着那个梦还很新鲜。我知道在做了一个生动的梦之后，你等的时间越久，梦里的场景就会越模糊。”托尼对那个梦境太好奇了，他甚至想不出什么俏皮话。

那张“毯子”看起来很愉悦地靠在他身上，斯蒂芬的视线落在上面困惑又有些好笑，但他并没有对此说什么。

“如果你记不得梦境中的东西，那么它实际上对你并不那么清晰不是吗？而于我来说，我对这个梦境有着极其清晰的记忆。我不可能轻易忘记那里的任何细节，所以我可以在有必要的时候随时回忆起来。如果你现在有空，那么我刚才的话对于其他东西也一样有效。但我想我们或许应该下楼找一个更舒服的地方然后谈谈。”医生微笑了一下站起来，他把那册书夹在胳膊底下用另一只手端起茶杯。

“我会在起居室里等你，如果你需要换掉你现在的睡衣然后再讨论的话。”  
托尼把他的杯子放下然后点了点头。在斯蒂芬虽然不守陈规但极其有用的治疗下，他简直为他之前所感觉到的卑微感而羞怯不安。

他原本以为在法师离开房间的时候斗篷会追上去，但它没有，不论什么原因，它选择了留在自己身边。托尼并没有抱怨，他迅速地换好了他的衣服，然后把早些时候斯特兰奇借给他的衣服叠好放在床上。

不出所料的，在托尼抓起那杯还没有被遗忘的咖啡下楼的时候，斗篷就迅速追上去搭在了他的肩膀上。

“看起来我有可能成为下一个纽约的时尚巫师了。”他走下楼梯朝着搭在他肩膀上的斗篷点了点头，然后小声嘀咕着。  
　  
“是的，它在你睡着的时候一直待在你身上。”斯蒂芬在椅子上轻轻笑着。“我不知道它为什么这么喜欢你，但我想这对你来说并不奇怪对不对？”

医生指了指对面的那个椅子，仍然看着他微笑。从某种程度来说，这是一个很职业性的微笑。但它并不冷漠疏远。这让他很清楚地意识到这并不是一次朋友间的寻常聊天。他们有需要完成的目标，而医生明显已经专注于此。“请随意一点就好。如果你还想要一些咖啡请告诉我，我会复述一遍我在你的梦魇，还有梦境里看到的东西。看看那会不会重新勾起你的记忆。”

托尼坐了下来，倒在椅子上点点头。他仍然喝着他的咖啡，斗篷基本上已经变成了一张毯子搭在他的肩膀上，而他也已经习惯了这样的对待。

他的手抓住杯子，放在膝盖上摇晃着。

“好吧，它并没有在世界末日的危机里放过我。”他暗自笑了两下，“好了，让我知道那些梦吧，鉴于你记得那样生动的话。”

“有一件很重要的事情你需要知道...我并不会用‘生动’来形容一个梦境。梦是...一个非常奇怪的整体，我只是作为一个局外人来看待这个梦境，然而梦境里的大部分东西只能由做梦的人才解释得通。我有的所有的线索就是你对梦境里的事物的反应，描述，态度和位置。除非做梦的人本身专注于此，否则他们几乎都是模糊的，就像是透过雾蒙蒙的玻璃往外看。只有一个人能够让雾气驱散，让一切重新清晰。”

斯蒂芬抿了一口茶然后笑了笑。“那么就让我们从你的梦魇开始吧，尽管它很简短。正如我之前所说，这就是我所预期的。大规模的破坏，尸横遍野，黑色天空中的巨大空洞...灰尘...”他犹豫地说着，不由自主地皱了皱鼻子。这段梦境对他，对托尼来说就像是那段现实。“不过一切都只是一片模糊的阴霾。你非常恐慌。我相信如果你连上脑电图，你的脑电波一定会显示失控。但为了取得一些进展，你必须要冷静下来，所以我进行了干预试图让你冷静并专注下来。而当你开始专注时，一切都变了。”

斯蒂芬在说话的时候一直仔细地看着托尼以寻找任何回忆起来的反应，他停下了他的复述，让对方安静了一会。“你能回忆起这里面的任何事情，或者那段变化吗。”

当斯蒂芬描述着他模糊的对于梦魇的回忆时，托尼像是紧张起来，在法师复述时，他不断清晰地回忆起来，出于他的欲望，那些梦境的碎片一点一点缓慢地回到他的大脑里。

这让他有些焦虑，但他还是点了点头继续往下听。  
　　  
“是的...我记起了一些。我的梦境大多都是这样。世界末日的场景，毁灭和那些我关心的人的死亡...”他打住他的话，轻轻敲了敲杯子，因为斗篷轻轻裹紧了些表示安慰而暗自感激。

“我记得我听见了一个声音...有一个人在说话，我猜那是你。当我抬起头然后想要专注于那个声音时，一切就都开始变化。”

斯蒂芬轻轻点了点头，他喝着茶，并没有记笔记或者做出更多的动作。他聚精会神地听着，观察着托尼说话时举止的细微变化。

“你还能记得那个梦境变换成什么了吗？如果我能对你印象深刻的东西有个概念的话，我就能弄清楚你的大脑在优先考虑些什么，这可能与那些潜在的问题有关。如果你记不起来也没事，我并不期望你能记住一个梦境。这个不是测试，这只是在帮我搞清楚你现在的处境。”

“我只能记起一大片绿色的...森林，没有别的了，而当一切变成这个的时候，我感觉好多了。”他试图记起梦境里更多的事情，但剩下的在他脑海里都是一片模糊。

“那之后的事情我都记不得了，医生。”棕发的男人端起杯子又喝了一口咖啡。

“我知道了，在我开始之前...你会觉得在森林里更安全吗，还是说对森林有任何更深的记忆？”斯蒂芬问道，他的表情变得好奇，像是在寻找什么一样。

“说实话？没有，我在被我的科技环绕时，在城市里时会更舒服些。我从来都不是一个喜欢外出的人。那种荒无人烟的森林是你绝对不可能找到我的地方。”托尼为此笑了起来，他总是被现代化的小发明环绕，而那些都是他自己做出来的。

“当然，我也是这么想的。这很奇怪。”法师摇了摇头，然后再次端起茶杯抿了一口。

“实际上，你说那是个安全的天堂或者说庇护所之类的。你描述它为能带来巨大的欢乐的东西，并且对它很熟悉。怀旧的，我记得你说过这个单词。当我让我为我展示更多的令你感到安全的地方时，你把我带向了一条小溪。这是唯一一次，在你的梦境变化之后让你感到焦躁不适的地方。你还记得这个吗？”

“我记得一点，但不完全。我只能记住梦境具体的感受，而不是单单一个意象。就像你能记住一个瞬间，但不能记住那个瞬间里所有的细节？你会很清楚那个让你感觉怎么样。”托尼放下他的杯子，他想要用些什么肢体语言，但他觉得斯蒂芬已经了解了他想要表达的意思。

“我能想象。”斯蒂芬轻轻叹了口气，他皱了一会眉毛，然后耸耸肩。“当我说我们没有必要一定穿过溪流时，你坚持说你一定要穿过去，于是水面开始结冰。等到你认为安全之后我们才走过去。你并没有确切地告诉我你究竟要去哪里，但最后你停了下来然后说‘它们’来了。我猜你说的是那些鸟，我之前问过的那些动物。但一个巨大的红色的东西从天而降...你之前准确地提到了猩红色，而它的动作很像鸟...那个梦境在之后变得很模糊然我无法看到任何事物，所以我退出让你休息了。”

“我记不得那之后的所有事情了…”托尼只是重复了一遍。“我觉得我知道自己要去哪里，梦境中的所有东西，那只鸟…不管它是什么都感觉非常熟悉，就像是亲人一样。但我记不得自己在那之后还有什么感觉，直到我醒来感觉到斗篷搭在我身上。”托尼戳了戳斗篷的领角，斗篷戳了回去。

“或许我只是在集中之前才是清醒的。”

“让我们回到你记得的东西上来吧。那个噩梦，就算我很肯定你并不想谈论那个或者说想起那个。这是你时常会做的那个噩梦吗？还是说只是很相似。”

“我时常会做噩梦，虽然它们都不尽相同，但至少都很相似。它们有同样的开始和结束，让我在醒来的时候一身冷汗。它们太过频繁以至于我并不能得到足够的休息，通常都是在我睡着的那个瞬间，我就醒了。”

“所以噩梦里的细节一直都在变化，但是环境和噩梦大概的走向都相差无几？”斯蒂芬好奇地看他，看着斗篷和托尼之间玩笑性的互动，但仍然将注意力更多的停留在托尼身上。

“基本上是这样的。我知道这样的情况打破了我的记录。但你知道，当睡眠被剥夺的时候，现实和虚幻之间的界限就会变得模糊起来。显而易见的是，那些发生过的事情在我的大脑里留下了一种…精神创伤。”托尼把手放在大腿上握成拳。

“没错，而我可以理解这种状态。但同时，找出你到底在整理什么，潜意识里你是如何安排优先级别能够帮助我找出需要解决的最大问题。在这一点上，我没有办法把你送回到创伤造成之前。灭霸已经死了，据我所知，地球上现在没有任何外星人入侵的事件，但你不知道的事情总和你做的事情一样多，不是吗？”

托尼在斯蒂芬向他解释时缓缓点了点头。

对未知的恐惧是突出的，而对他需要保护他所爱的人的恐惧恰恰与此有关。他是如此地无能为力，世界已经堕落到离他如此之远，正是这样的想法导致了这一切。

灭霸只是他脑海里的其中一个威胁，只有让他克服了这个，他们才能继续。

“我不相信灭霸就是我们这个世界需要解决的最后一个难题。我知道宇宙中还有更多，比灭霸更强大的存在，我们甚至还没有理解透彻。灭霸的死并不是结束，每次我们击败一个这样的存在，就会有更强大，更坏的人来取代这个位置。”

“但那不再是你一个人的任务了，丹弗斯队长的重新出现，还有复仇者联盟的阵营不断回归壮大。这些事情没有给你带来任何的安全或者放松吗？还是说这是你自己对失败的恐惧，而不是对相关各方面，各个人的准备的缺乏而感到恐惧？”

托尼深深地吸了一口气。

失败？不，不是的。或许占了其中一部分，但这并不是他噩梦的来源。

“谁又能在失败时自身不保的情况下保护群众？在所有的场景里，我都是那个最后一个活下来的人。我完全无能为力，毫无帮助。”

“只是从那些噩梦里得到的普遍教训吗？”斯蒂芬轻声询问，挪了挪位置然后放下他的茶杯。“你是唯一剩下的那个人，而你却感觉无能为力？”

托尼犹豫于承认这一点，尤其是面对斯蒂芬，但现在，虽说这并不表明斯蒂芬是一个可以依靠的人，但斯蒂芬是唯一一个由他任命的医学专业人士。

“是的，无能为力而且孤独。”

“我懂了。”医生深吸了一口气，若有所思地看了一会地板，“...你什么时候会认为你无力而孤独的？”

这个答案很难从托尼嘴里说出来，他有些不舒服地动了动。

“泰坦星上，在灭霸消失之后。当你和所有人都消散，而我和星云两个人留在泰坦星上。我不知道谁还活着，无论我做什么我都无法阻止一切的发生...”

另一个人点了点头，斗篷裹紧托尼来表示安慰。“在那之后你感觉怎么样？无力，孤独…但那是如何表现出来的？愤怒？愧疚？悲伤？被抛弃？”

“我感觉到孤独，为我什么都做不了而愧疚，为我没有更努力地去阻止这个事情而后悔，为灭霸的逃走而沮丧，被背叛…还有悲伤。”托尼深呼出一口气。他并不想详细解释最后的两种情绪。

“这样的情绪一直以来都没有减少过吗？会不会有其中某些情绪比其他的更多？会不会有一些比其他的要更好控制？”

“实际上，恐惧是最常出现的，没有办法保护我关心的人们，我猜我一直在升级我的战衣，试图变得更强，这样一旦有其他的威胁来临时我就能有机会。但这是周期性的，这种情绪不断出现而且从未停止过，它不断再生自我滋养，然后就像是个雪球一样…”

“现在换个问题…你是家里唯一的孩子，对吗？”斯蒂芬短暂地犹豫了一下问道，他向后倒去。“你在成长时总是独自一人，还是说你一直以来都希望被人环绕？”

这样的问题转换像是为他带来了一点新鲜空气，尽管他对这样迅速的主题转换的过程保持着沉默的好奇。

托尼松了一口气，他甚至不知道他自己一直屏着呼吸。

“是的，独生子女。在我小的时候我并没有很多朋友，但我长大之后就变了。我的确喜欢有人陪伴，特别是我关心的那些人，但通常情况下在工作的时候我更喜欢独自一人，虽然这并不太可能。”

“容我纠正一下，所以你亲密的朋友就像你真正的家人一样，对吗？”

托尼冷笑了一下，他的目光仍然落在他攥紧膝盖的手上，而他的声音更像是什么有趣的轻哼。

“医生，这的确是个准确的猜测。实际上，我的朋友比我的家人更像是家人。”

“足够了，你为他们和他们的幸福做出了很多贡献，尤其是对复仇者联盟。你为他们提供住所，装备，并确保他们得到足够的关心…”斯蒂芬微微笑了笑。“这种贡献和关心令人钦佩，而即便现在你也依然被他们包围着。当你仔细想想…你做这一切究竟是为了他们还是为了你自己？”

托尼仔细思考了一下，他用手指敲了敲自己的膝盖，然后更倚靠进斗篷的领子里，接着是一段长长的沉默。

“我必须要说这大部分都是为我自己，有一小部分是为了他们。但我真的很在意他们，这像是在正中央。我需要他们靠近我，我也需要照顾并保护他们。”

“这样的做法对两边都没有什么错，”法师笑起来消除了他的顾虑。“想要被人环绕没错，想要保护别人也没有错。想要他们因为你的目的而留在你身边也并不自私。”

斯蒂芬看了看时间，然后轻轻叹了口气。他朝托尼露出一个抱歉的笑容。“我们或许应该结束交流了。你应该吃点东西然后好好休息。至少今晚试着好好休息一下？我们可以在下次见面的时候再谈论这个。就像我说过的，我明天有空，但实际上，在短时间内我能做的就只有这么多。从长远角度上讲，一周一次的会面会更有效，而我会尽力去配合你的时间。”

“时间已经到了吗？”托尼回以一个微笑，他轻轻拍了拍斗篷，然后从它的包裹里出来站起来。他不得不承认没有了斗篷的存在他的肩膀显得光秃秃的。

“说实话，这一次你带给我的的确比我想象的要多得多…谢谢你医生。你介意我明天再来吗？尽管你觉得这样的会面太过频繁不会很有效果，但至少像这样把事情说出来会很有用。”托尼从外套里掏出一个夹着钢笔的小小的笔记本，然后在上面快速地写着。

“大多数会面不会维持这么久，除非我们每一次做这样的会面都让你睡一觉。我希望我们可以克服这个问题，从根本上解决噩梦的源头，然后让你重新可以安稳地睡觉。我不会给你开药，所以不要期待那种事情会突然发生。但让你好好休息仍是我需要确保的事情，我会让它自然地达成。”

斯蒂芬站起身来，他轻轻拍了拍斗篷。它快速地穿过房间重新落回法师的肩上。“如果你想要来，就在中午之后吧，这样我们能给你的治疗多留出些时间。如果你还是睡不好…给我发消息，我会重新安排时间，让你在晚上来…或者我来找你，看看我能不能在会面之后哄你睡着。”

“我想我们会知道的。”托尼撕下他在写的一张纸，那是一张开给斯蒂芬斯特兰奇的支票。他把支票递给医生然后真诚地向他笑了笑。“这个给你，我说过了我会为这次咨询付钱，而你比我想象的做得更好。就算我没有做噩梦的时候，我也没有睡得这么好过。”

托尼毫无预兆地轻轻抓住斯蒂芬的手腕，然后在推拒之前把纸放在他的掌心。

“那么我们明天见，我会试图记下我今晚做的梦的，如果我真的能睡得着的话。”

“好吧，你比我先想到这一点，很好。”法师笑了笑，他在与他的病人说话的时候都没有看过那张支票。“我希望你晚上能好好休息一下，我明天会在差不多中午的时候与你见面，或者如果计划有变，我们也可以早一些进行交流。斯塔克，你今天做得很好。我知道面对这些事情或是韬刘它们并不是一件简单的事，但你做得很好。”

如果真的有什么要说的，斯蒂芬作为一位这方面的专家说出这句话，要比奇异博士这个自大的法师要轻易得多。

托尼已经看到了这个男人完全不同的一面，这让他最近才变得熟悉起来。可以肯定地说，这也让他更容易敞开心扉。

他觉得自己能信任斯蒂芬，对这位医生所有的先入之见都被抛在脑后，取而代之的是最近才揭露出来的一面，或许这是他职业的一面？不管怎样，这样的一面感觉很真诚。斯蒂芬没有丝毫的犹豫就为他提供了帮助，甚至在他都没有提到任何数字和报酬之前就这样做了。

“对于一个好的医生来说，这的确是一个好的进步。”托尼开玩笑地眨了眨眼睛。“明天见斯特兰奇。”Tony挥挥手，朝斗篷的方向点了点头，然后从圣所的大门走出去。

飞行的时间会很短，而他现在比他以往任何时候都要更精神。

“晚安，斯塔克。”法师在Tony身后轻声说着，门在他走出去之后关上。

**Author's Note:**

> 呐，在这篇文章终于要完结的时候，我开始着手于翻译啦。或许会有些不太通顺的地方，欢迎提醒和捉虫。之后在翻译更新结束之后也会进行全面的精修，虽然翻译的小朋友水平不太好，但至少比彩云小译通顺些吧OvO，不过也请大家多多担待。不会咕咕咕的！


End file.
